


Tommy gone feral

by 0tterfox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Awesamedude-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Childhood Trauma, Feral Behavior, Forests, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Hybrids, Missing Persons, NO Swearing, Older Sibling Sam | Awesamdude, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Police, Shapeshifting, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilderness, Wilderness Survival, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0tterfox/pseuds/0tterfox
Summary: Tommy was 4 years old when he went missing. It's been 12 years since then.Phil has been trying his best since his youngest sons disappearance.There's also a new cop on the police department, Sam!------ Update------As of feb 17th 2021, I'll be putting this work on hold. I do have a plan for each chapter but my writing is terrible and I don't want to publish boring chapters even if the plot idea is very cool and interesting. I'll be working to improve my writing and have all the chapters ready to go before I start posting them again. Thank you so much for the support on just the first chapter alone. That has given me the motivation to do this and get better.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 247





	1. Prologue

**APRIL. FRIDAY THE 4TH. TWELVE YEARS AGO**

  


-

  


It was a gloomy spring morning as Kristin packed the car. Soon to be four years old Tommy was racing around the yard.

  


“Are you sure it’s fine?” Phil asked worriedly as his black wings rustled behind him as he moved.

  


His wife was taking Tommy to visit her parents for the preschoolers fourth birthday. The raven hybrid was going to be busy with work and felt guilty because of it. 

  


“It’s completely fine Phil. No need to worry ok.” Kristin assured him. “I’ve been meaning to take him for a visit, and the twins are visiting their mom for the week. You’ll have plenty of time to get caught up with work without the kids causing a ruckus.” Pausing to load the last bag before calling their son over.

  


“Come on Tommy, time to go.”

  


Tommy dashed over, jumping into his mom's open arms. She grunted as she hefted him up, he was getting quite big for a four year old.

  


“Say bye bye to daddy.” She smiled tenderly at her son.

  


“Bye bye daddy.” Tommy giggled childishly as he waved at his father.

  


If only Phil knew how precious these moments really were and how easily they could be taken away from him.

  


-

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

-

  


They were coming home the night of Tommy’s birthday and Phil had bought a gift, wrapped and just waiting to be opened by his eager son. He had considered getting a cake, but it would be too late for that by the time they got home, if at all.

  


The rain was coming down pretty hard as Phil waited for them. As the night dragged on, Phil’s eyes started to droop with sleepiness. He went to bed shortly after, hoping they were fine and he was just being paranoid. 

  


Bright and early the next morning, Phil was woken up by knocking on his door. It was Police chief LazerBeam.

  


“Hey Phil, can I come in?” He asked solemnly.

  


“Uh ya sure. Of course.” Phil led the sheriff to the living room. “You can sit wherever.” He gestured with his black wing to the sofa and cushioned seats. Taking a seat himself on a plush armchair.

  


“Are the boys home?” Lazer asked.

  


“No.” Phil replied, unsure where this was going. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “They’re with their mother until tonight. Why do you ask?”

  


“I thought it best you break the news to them.” LazerBeam seemed to be looking at him with pity.

  


“Wha-what news?” Phil’s didn’t like where this was going.

  


“I’m sorry you have to find out like this, but Kristin…” LazerBeam paused, wiping his hand on his pants before continuing.

“Kristin was in a car crash. She died on the scene.” 

  


Phils entire world seemed to come crashing down around him as those words left the Chief’s lips. His hands started to tremble slightly so he hugged them to himself to hide it. Why did this happen? How could this have happened to his family?

  


LazerBeam hadn’t mentioned anything about Tommy. Was he ok? Where was his son?

“What about my son, Tommy?”

  


LazerBeam looked at Phil, confused. “Tommy wasn’t there. There was no evidence of your son being in the car.”

  


“He had to have been there.” Phil insisted. He couldn’t stand the idea that two of his most precious people were gone, he needed hope that his son was possibly alive. “Kristin went out of town with him to visit her parents. There should have been a car seat in the back.”  _ With Tommy in it _ .

  


“There was no car seat.” Lazer furrowed his brow as he thought.

  


“There has to be.” Phil urged. Searching Lazer’s eyes for answers.

  


What happened to his son? If there was no trace of him in the car, then where was he? Kristin would have told him if she left Tommy with her parents. He fumbled as he grabbed his phone to check if there were any new texts. There was not.

  


“Well maybe there’s more at play here that we don’t know about.” LazerBeam spoke up. “For now I’ll file a missing persons report.” The sheriff said, standing up.

  


Phil nodded numbly, standing up to see him out.

  


LazerBeam stopped at the door. “We’ll do all we can to find Tommy Phil.” He squeezed the raven hybrid’s shoulder in comfort. “Don’t forget about Wilbur and Techno ok. They’ll need you.”

  


The raven hybrid watched Lazerbeam drive away, still feeling numb. The silence was unbearably loud now that it was just him standing in the doorway.

  


Phil just couldn’t believe his wife was gone. Loving, caring Kristin. He shook his head to dislodge the thoughts, choosing instead to think of Tommy, who could still be alive. Hope sparked in his chest. 

  


Phil looked out the window at the still gloomy sky, the rain had lightened up a bit, but his head was filled with thoughts about where his youngest son could possibly be, 

  


“Please come back home Tommy, for me”


	2. New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Kudos LETS GOOOOO Ty all so much for the support. Here is chapter 1 rewritten so that it's up to my standards. Chapter 2 coming in the next few days!

It was a bright spring morning when Sam walked into his new job, bright eyed and bushy tailed as a human could be. He had finally gotten his dream job! 

Nobody else was here yet, but Sam didn’t mind. He had been told the cases were in need of filing, and that’s why he had gone into work before anyone else. Best to get a head start on his first day.

Walking between the few office desks in the room, Sam managed to find his with little trouble. There was an absurd amount of unsorted case files laying strewn about on it. 

The department clearly did not have an investigator on the force. Sam was the first one in ages, he had been told at his interview.

Setting his bag down and hanging up his wide brim hat on a hook, Sam grabbed the first pile of case papers. Turning to see where his chair was, he discovered he didn’t have one, sighing in frustration, he turned around, eyes searching, they traveled to the back of the room, where he saw the broken remains of an office chair. 

“Oh.” He remarked lightly, staring at it only for a moment before glancing around for anything else he could use, only searching for a moment. Deciding the two big, heavy boxes by his feet would work. Situating them on top of each other, Sam sat down, getting to work.

Not having a chair was no big deal. He could get over that. 

What he couldn’t get over was that his first job, in his chosen career path I might add, was in a podunk, backwater town. Even the police force was small. Only numbering about five people, six including himself now.

He shook his head at the negative thoughts. It didn’t matter if it was a small, rural town. 

He tapped his foot anxiously as he thought about getting a promotion, and eventually leaving. The brunette was only here for the work experience.

He refocused on the papers in hand, working to organize them as light streamed in from outside.

The clamor of someone tripping in the foyer dragged his attention away. The Corporal stumbled in, his curly brown hair settling as he straightened up, dusting his pants off. 

“Uh Karl, right?” Sam drew the Corporal’s attention, standing up.

“Yes?...” Karl looked at him questioningly. Sam saw the second it dawned on the Corporal who he was a moment later.

“Oh! You’re the new investigator, for those missing item cases!” He said loudly.

“LazerBeam told me all about you!” He exclaimed, grinning widely as he neared. 

“Nice to meet you.” Grabbing Sam’s palm in a hand shake.

“Nice to meet you too.” Sam greeted back, eyes trailing to his cardboard box seat. “Do you guys by chance have a spare chair somewhere?” He looked back up at the Corporal, questioningly.

Karl glanced down at it. “Oh yikes. Forgot we hadn’t gotten a replacement yet, I’ll go get you a chair. Be right back!” He hollered, leaving out a side door that exited into a hallway. And Sam was yet again alone in the quiet office, not even the computers were on, adding to the silence. Great. 

The new investigator returned his attention to the papers in his hand. 

Nodding in contentment that they were properly ordered, Sam sat on the boxes again. Leaning over, he opened the desk drawer. It wouldn’t budge which was frustrating, but he jiggled it open anyway, finding the perfect spot for the cases. He filed the papers away, closing the drawer shut. He labeled it ‘Active Cases’.

“I’m back with a chair!” Karl called as he entered the office again, folding chair in hand.

“Thanks.” Sam gratefully replied as Karl set up the chair.

“Anytime!” Karl responded happily before going over to his desk, the sound of his computer humming to life filling the otherwise silent air. 

Sam sat down with a sigh of relief, so grateful for the change in seating. He picked up the next set of papers, shuffling until all were neat. All the ones on top were what he expected, missing item cases.

He was a bit surprised if he was being honest. You would think nothing ever happens in a hillbilly town like this… or well mostly never. Except he was clearly wrong since he was here now because of the new slew of cases.

Sam took notice of the papers still left on his desk, they were initially at the bottom of the stack, making them the oldest. 

"Do they never file cases here?” The brunette muttered to himself as he continued working. 

He notices as he filed more active cases that the timing between them was strange. He shrugged it off. He would look into it later when his work space was in order.

Sam didn’t notice the time flying by until he picked up the last few older cases, and was startled out of his thoughts by Karl yelling. 

"Sam! Wanna go get lunch!?" He hollered shamelessly into the empty air of the large room. Sam put his palm over his racing heart to calm himself down. Karl on the other hand plopped down in the chair before his desk, spinning it slightly, grinning at him. 

It took Sam a moment to regain his composure. "Is it noon already?" He asked as he glanced at the clock, realizing it was indeed noon.

"Yep! I was thinking we could go out to my favorite place. It's a little establishment called 'Niki's pastries'. They sell more than just pastries of course. It is the most hoppin cafe-bakery in town." Karl lazily starts to mess with the pens in the pen cup, twirling them around in his fingers. "Seeing as you're new in town and all."

Sam nodded in agreement, standing up. "Just let me file these last few and I'll be ready." He gestured with the last few papers in hand.

"Sure thing! I'll go get the squad car.” Karl hastily stands, making his way towards the exit. “Meet me outside when you're done!" Karl hollars loudly once again as he walks out the foyer door.

"Squad car?" Sam jolts up in shock, but quickly brushes it off. He must just be hearing things. No way were they taking one of the squad cars to lunch. He glances back down at the missing persons case he was about to file, it had a picture of a small boy on the front. 

“Went missing twelve years ago, huh.” He files it away along with the rest, not giving it much thought.

He finishes without much trouble, getting up and shoving his chair in. Boy was he stiff, Sam couldn’t bear to think how much worse he would have felt, had Karl not gotten him the chair. He glared menacingly at the box he was previously using. Grabbing his hat and bag off the hook, he pushed open the door as he walked out into the parking lot. The cars on the main road whizzing by. He spotted Karl behind the wheel of the squad car near the back.

"Sam! Hop in!" The Corporal yelled through the window.

Sam just stared. Was this really happening?

"Are we seriously taking the squad car to lunch?" He asked. "Won't Chief LazerBeam not approve?"

"Oh he's fine with it." Karl shrugged off the question easily, beckoning for Sam to get in, Sam complied slowly, still unsure. "Nobody cares in this rural town." Karl started up the engine. "Everyone knows each other because the town is so small to begin with. People are a lot more comfortable when seeing a squad car, since they know who's behind the wheel." He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

Sam turned to look out the window, scenery racing by. He did a double take though as they slowed to a stop at a red light, right there on the sidewalk was a fox hybrid! Out in the open with not a care in the world. 

He seemed to be more animal looking in comparison to other hybrids Sam had seen, with a muzzle instead of a normal face. His bushy fox tail swaying behind him. 

“Hey Karl.” Sam patted the Corporal's shoulder. “Is that an actual hybrid I’m seeing?” He gestured out the window at the fox hybrid.

Karl looked over. “Oh ya, that’s Fundy. He’s probably on his way back home, judging by the bags. Heard he was gonna start a garden with Tubbo this spring.” He started driving when the light changed to green.

“So is it a normal thing then in this town.” Sam watched Fundy cross the street to the right of them. “That hybrids walk around with their traits out?” 

Karl furrowed his brow in thought at Sam's words.

“Ya? Why wouldn’t they?” He questioned skeptically before his face scrunched up.

“Oh yaaa, you’re from the city. Forget they do things different there.” Karl pulled the car into the cafe parking lot.

“Everybody's chill here about hybrids. In fact, Sleepyville has become a sort of refuge in past years for them. More so than before. After all not all hybrids can control showing their traits.” He nonchalantly responded, getting out of the car and heading into the building, with Sam following closely behind.

Sam was about to ask a follow up question when the hubbub of the cafe drew his attention. It was packed to the brim with patrons.

“It is quite popular like you said.” Sam commented. Looking at the many people filling the chairs. Now noticing the hybrids intermittently dispersed among them.

Karl approached the counter, Sam following. “Hey Puffy!” He greeted the sheep hybrid behind the counter.

Said sheep hybrid rolled her eyes. “Well if it isn’t po-po. What ya want?” She demanded bluntly.

Karl wasn’t put off by the unfriendly tone. “I’ll have a L’berger sandwich, what about you Sam?”

“I’ll have the same.” The brunette responded plainly. Picking something off the menu would take too long.

Puffy’s sheep ears twitched in annoyance, hooves clicking against the tiled floor as she opened the display case, fishing two L’berger sandwiches out.

“Fresh scones!” A female voice hollered from behind Puffy as she handed off the pan of scones to another girl, her tag hanging off her apron read ‘Alyssa’.

“Niki!” Karl greeted the girl in the flour splattered apron.

“Oh hi Karl. Thought you had already been here today?” Niki asked innocently.

“Nope, I haven’t been. Wanted to show Sam your lovely cafe since he’s new in town!” Karl explained easily.

Sam waved in greeting as Karl mentioned him.

“That’s so considerate of you Karl.” Niki tenderly responded.

“Aye Karl. You gonna pay?” Puffed interjected flatly before the conversation could go father.

“Puffy.” Niki scolded. “That’s no way to talk to a paying customer.”

Puffy just rolled her eyes, walking off as Niki took over the transaction.

“Would you like to buy a pastry before you go too? I just made a fresh batch of scones as you can tell.” She said brightly.

“Sure! Can’t pass up fresh baked scones from the one and only Niki!” Karl grinned.

Niki chuckled at his compliment as she rang up the total. 

Sam reached for his wallet to pay for his share when Karl stopped him. “It’s on me. Can’t let you pay for your first meal in town!” Karl handed over his card to Niki, Sam watched her swipe it and hand it back along with the receipt.

“What brings you to Sleepyville?” Niki asked Sam curiously as she handed the bag of scones and sandwiches to Karl.

“I got a job as an investigator on the police department here.” Sam answered politely.

“Ya! He’s gonna help out with all those recent theft cases.” Karl stuffed his wallet back in his pocket.

“Well I hope you catch them! My bag of carrots I left outside when I was bringing in the groceries went missing last week, and in broad daylight too!” Niki frowned as she recalled the incident.

“LazerBeam wouldn’t have hired him if he couldn’t get the job done! He'll solve these cases in no time!” Karl boasted confidently.

“I sure hope so.” Niki agreed, looking up at the clock on the wall, letting out a gasp. "The cookies! I need to go, nice talking to you Karl, and you too Sam!” She rushed the words out before dashing into the back.

Puffy returned to the cash register, glaring at Karl. Though he didn't seem to notice as he cheerfully turned to Sam and said.

"Let's go before the scones get cold, that way we can eat them sooner." Sam just nodded as they walked out the cafe door.

“Y'know Niki's parents used to run the cafe as just a bakery.” Karl mused aloud as he unlocked the car.

"She took over the family business a year or two back."

“Speaking of the cafe." Sam paused as they got in the car before continuing.

"Is that sheep hybrid always so rude?”

“Oh Puffy?” Karl started the car, driving out of the parking lot. “She’s just been a bit upset that I busted her brother, Jschlatt, for possession of catnip last month.”

Sam stared at him in confusion. “Catnip?” Karl hummed in confirmation.

“You can’t be serious.” Sam scoffed, disbelieving.

“It’s true.” Karl shrugged. “It’s illegal to have possession of it.”

“Why?”

“Oh… Well, uh, you know how there’s hybrids in this town now, ya?” Sam nodded. “Well some of them are cat hybrids… and well catnip is basically a drug for cats so the mayor outlawed having possession of it.” He explained.

Now _that_ for some strange reason made sense to Sam. “Ok.” He sighed. Accepting the fact that owning catnip could get you busted in this town. He didn't know much about hybrids to begin with.

“Anyway Jschlatt’s a sneaky business Ram. We suspect he does a lot more than deal catnip, but we've never gotten proof, just suspicions. Can’t miss the prominent horns.” Karl continued driving.

Sam peered out the window, thinking back to their conversation before they had entered the cafe.

“Since we’re back on the topic of hybrids, what did you mean earlier? About some not being able to control it.” One thing the schools in the cities hadn't bothered doing was teach kids on hybrids, Sam was just now finding this out, sadly.

  
  
“Traits y’know.” Karl shrugged, suddenly he slammed on his brakes as a pedestrian walked out. Karl muttered something intangible under his breath, but continued speaking.

“It's actually quite rare for a hybrid to have complete control over how little, or how much they can show of their traits.” He paused before seemingly remembering something.

“Those who have complete control over it are called shapeshifters.” He pointed out. “Didn’t you learn this in school?”

“No.” Sam bluntly replied.

“Oh right, you’re from the city. They’re all about hybrid suppression over there.” Karl pulled off the main road into the parking lot.

  
  
“Can uh, Jschlatt and Puffy control their hybrid traits?” Sam asked, sliding out of the car.

“Naw, not as much as others can. The most Jschlatt can do is make his face look human. He hardly ever has the goat face out though. Puffy on the other hand can’t do anything about her traits.” Karl walked over to open the door of the building.

“You saw how human Puffy looked despite having noticeable sheep traits. Jschatt’s pretty much the same way. Looks mostly human except for some key traits.” Karl handed Sam his sandwich and scone.

"Interesting, thanks for explaining it to me."

"Anytime dude. I forget sometimes the city is so very different from Sleepyville when it comes to hybrids. Anywho gonna go eat now, enjoy your meal." Karl gestured to the items in Sam's hands before heading to his desk.

Sam followed suit, stubbing his toe as he tried to sit down. Shaking it off, he opened the 'Active Cases’ drawer. He fished out a case file to read while eating.

_'Report made by Callahan. Item missing: Captain America onesie.'_ Sam blinked his eyes in disbelief to make sure he wasn’t mis reading this. _'Initial responder: Deputy Vikkstar. His statement is as follows: Callahan said it was his favorite piece of clothing, and that he had left it outside in a laundry basket when the phone rang. He went inside to answer the phone and he was gone no more than five minutes. He returned to find it missing. It was the only thing gone from the laundry he had collected from the clothesline.'_

Sam's eyes scanned the page for the address of the reporter. He grinned, knowing where he was going after lunch.


End file.
